Hinata or Basketball
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Seijuurou bingung antara memilih Hinata atau basket. Dedicated to the anniversary Akashi Seijuro-sama. RnR minna!


**Hinata or Basketball**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing : Akashi x Hinata (AkaHina)**

 **Rating : K+ semi T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, Chibi!Hina, Chibi!Sei, abal-abal, gaje, ficlet, ide pasaran, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Seijuurou bingung antara memilih Hinata atau basket. Dedicated to the anniversary Akashi Seijuurou-sama. RnR minna!"**

"Sei-kun, Hina lelah!" Ucap seorang gadis kecil seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

Orang yang merasa terpanggil menoleh melihat gadis kecil tadi. "Kalau lelah pulang saja, Hime." Tutur pemuda kecil berambut merah tersebut sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang terlihat besar di tangannya yang mungil.

"Hufftt! Sei-kun jahat, nggak peka, Hina benci." Seru gadis kecil berambut indigo itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket, meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri.

"Aku salah apa?" Bertanya dengan polos kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakit rasanya ketika seseorang yang kamu sayangi mengatakan benci kepada kamu. Sepertinya pemuda kecil bernama lengkap Seijuurou Akashi itu tak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia melanjutkan lagi bermain basket.

 **~Hinata or Basketball~**

"Tadaima!" Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang begitu megah dan indah. Ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga seraya merengut.

"Okaeri!" Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Loh! Hime kenapa? Kok sedih?" Tanya wanita dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata.

"Okaa-sama! Huaaaa! Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Hinata berlari ke arah ibunya seraya menangis. Hatinya sakit ketika temannya bersikap tidak peduli padanya. Padahalkan Hinata minta diperhatikan.

"Hime kenapa?" Tanya lagi ibunya seraya berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecilnya. Hinata masih setia menangis.

"Apa karena Sei-kun?" Ibu Hinata masih menuntut penjelasan dari Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Hinata mengangguk singkat. Seulas senyum terbit di wajah Hikari. Ia menghapus air mata yang telah mengalir di pipi gembil putri kecilnya.

"Memangnya Sei-kun melakukan apa sampai Hime menangis?" Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada ibundanya. "Kan Hina maunya Sei-kun mengantar Hina pulang tapi, Sei-kun lebih memilih basket. Hina kesal. Sei-kun jahat dan nggak peka." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha.. sayang nggak boleh seperti itu dong. Masa hanya gara-gara hal seperti itu Hime jadi benci Sei-kun. Kaa-sama yakin sebentar lagi Sei-kun pasti datang ke sini." Ucap Hikari. Tangannya bergerak mengelus lembut surai indigo putrinya yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Konnichiwa, Hikari-baasan!" Suara yang mereka kenal terdengar di telinga mereka. "Nah, Sei-kun datang tuh!" Hikari berjalan ke tempat Seijuurou berdiri diikuti Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang Hikari sambil memegang ujung baju ibunya.

"Konnichiwa mo Sei-kun." Balas Hikari dengan tersenyum. Hinata mengintip dari balik kaki ibunya. "Ada apa Sei-kun ke sini? Mau bertemu Hime?" Seijuurou menganggukkan kepala.

Hinata keluar dari balik kaki ibunya. Kepalanya tertunduk, sepertinya pemandangan di bawah lebih menyenangkan untuk dipandang daripada melihat Seijuurou.

"Hime, gomenasai! Maaf karena Sei nggak peka. Jangan benci Sei ya.." Seijuurou bergerak ke arah Hinata. Ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, Sei mengecup pipi gembil Hinata sebelah kanan. Perbuatan Seijuurou membuat Hinata memerah dan Hikari terkejut.

"A-apa yang S-sei-kun.." Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia terlalu malu dan terkejut. Rasanya Hinata mau bersembunyi di dalam selimut supaya nggak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Dirinya benar-benar malu.

"Kaa-sama yang mengajarkannya." Dengan polosnya Sei mengucapkan itu. 'Kalau Hiashi-kun tahu pasti dia bisa marah besar. Untung saja Hiashi-kun nggak ada di rumah. Dasar Rin, mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anaknya sendiri.' Batin Hikari.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sei-kun. Sudah selesai main sama Hinata?" seru Ibunda Seijuurou. Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Rin Akashi.

"Tapi, Okaan, sepertinya Hinata membenci Sei." Rau muka Seijuurou berubah menjadi murung. Bahkan bola basket yang tadi ada di tangannya terlepas, dan menggelinding entah ke mana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang telah Sei-kun perbuat?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari ibunya membuat Sei merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menceritakan yang sebenarnya, walau ia takut ibunya marah karena seorang Akashi diajarkan untuk selalu menjaga sikapnya.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Sei menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat reaksi ibunya.

"Ya ampun Sei! Kamu ini memang nggak peka, pantas saja Hinata bilang seperti itu. Hinata mau kamu megantarnya pulang, Sei. Jangan sibuk main basket terus. Pilih salah satu, antara Hinata atau basket." Nasihat ibunya. Sei hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, Okaan, Sei bingung harus memilih apa karena Sei suka Hinata dan juga basket." Sei menaruh telunjuknya di kepala, seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Ya sudah, sekarang minta maaf pada Hinata. Kalau kamu belum dimaafkan jangan pulang ke rumah. Dan juga jangan lupa hadiah permintaan maafnya."

Sei terkejut. Pasalnya, kalau ia tidak mendapat maaf dari Hinata dimana nanti ia bisa tinggal. Tapi, karena rasa percaya seorang Akashi begitu tinggi, Sei optimis bahwa permintaan maafnya akan diterima Hinata.

"Hadiah? Memangnya Hinata mau apa Okaan?" Tanya Sei bingung. Seulas senyum jahil diperlihatkan Rin di depan anak satu-satunya. "Bagaimana kalau Sei cium pipi Hinata?"

 **FLASHBACK End**

"Hime, kamu terima permintaan maafku kan? Kalau kamu nolak Sei harus tidur dimana? Okaan bilang kalau Hime tidak maafin, Sei nggak boleh pulang." Sei memasang muka memelas. Hinata merasa iba, ia tak tega melihat temannya sekaligus orang yang disayanginya tidur di jalan.

"Ba-baiklah. Hina maafin Sei-kun, tapi Sei-kun harus janji ya nggak boleh nyakiti hati Hina lagi. Sakit tau dicueki sama Sei-kun." Hinata memegang dadanya.

Sei tersenyum lebar. "Janji." Kembali memeluk Hinata dan mengecup pipi sebelah kiri Hinata. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah seperti warna rambut Sei.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam datang ke acara ulang tahun Sei ya?" Hinata mengangguk. Hikari yang melihat interaksi kedua anak berbeda gender di depannya mengulas senyum tipis. 'Sepertinya aku akan berbesan dengan Rin.' Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Hikari.

 **~Hinata or Baskteball~**

Suasana ramai dan bahagia menyelimuti rumah megah bergaya barat milik keluarga Akashi, pasalnya hari ini pewaris satu-satunya kerajaan bisnis Akashi sedang berulang tahun ketujuh. Tampak banyak kolega-kolega bisnis Akashi datang termasuk keluarga Hyuga. Nuansa basket kentara sekali di acara ini. Permintaan langsung dari Seijuurou agar nanti ulang tahunnya bertema Basket.

Hinata yang berbalut dress berwarna merah marun selutut dan flat shoes berwarna putih. Serta bandana yang berwarna senada dengan sepatu Hinata menghiasi surai indigo indah milik Hinata.

Di tangan Hinata terdapat sekotak kado besar yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado bergambar basket. Melihat kado yang dipegang Hinata membuat mata Seijuurou berbinar-binar seraya benaknya menerka isi kado yang dibawa Hinata.

"Sei-kun, Otanjoubi Omedetou!" Hinata tersenyum manis sekali, sampai-sampai Seijuurou dibuat terpana.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sei-kun." Hikari mengucapkan selamat.

"Arigatou, Hime dan Baa-san." Seijuurou berterima kasih atas ucapan yang dikatakan oleh temannya dan bibi Hikari.

"Sei-kun, sebelum Hina kasih hadiahnya, Hina mau tanya. Boleh?" Ucap Hinata dengan lugu. Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan maksud Hinata. Orangtua Hinata dan orangtua Seijuurou pun bingung.

"Boleh saja."

"Sei-kun lebih memilih Hina atau Basket?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat kedua orangtua Hinata dan Seijuurou mengulas senyum jahil. Sedangkan, Seijuurou tengah kebingungan.

"Jawab. Kalau nggak jawab Hinata ngambek lagi nih." Ngambek kok bilang-bilang Hinata.

"Gomen Hime, aku suka Basket tapi aku juga suka Hinata." Jawab Seijuurou akhirnya. Hinata tersenyum. Ia menerjang Seijuurou, memeluknya. Kado yang tadinya ada di tangan Hinata sekarang teronggok di lantai. Hinata mencium kedua pipi Seijuurou.

"Hina juga sayang Sei-kun. Hihihihi.." Walau wajah Hinata memerah tapi tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memberikan balasan atas kecupan dan pelukan Seijuurou tadi siang.

Melihat adegan itu mata Hiashi melotot. Ia tak percaya dengan adengan di depannya. Rin tersenyum jahil, Akashi senior juga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sementara Hikari melirik suaminya dengan pandangan was-was.

"Sei cinta Hime dan basket!" Teriak Seijuurou polos. Bahkan ia tidak tahu arti cinta. "Hina juga cinta Sei-kun!" Balas Hinata.

"Darimana kamu dapat kata-kata itu, Sei?" Tanya Hikari.

"Dari Okaan." Jawab Sei dengan polos.

Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Dan Rin Akashi patut disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini. Poor Rin!

Akhirnya Seijuurou tidak dapat memilih antara Hinata atau Basket.

 **OWARI~**

 **A/N : APAAAA INIIII! Jangan salahkan Yuu atas kegajean fic ini. Yuu minta maaf kalau ada typo ya.. kalau alurnya aneh, Akashi dan Hinata terlalu OOC, dan lain-lain maafkan Yuu. Sejujurnya Yuu tidak tahu apa ini #vlakk**

 **Ini juga pair AkaHina pertama Yuu. Khusus Yuu persembahkan untuk Ulang Tahun Seijuurou-sama.**

 **Yuu juga nggak tahu nama ayah dan ibu Seijuurou jadi nama Ibu Seijuurou, Yuu buat jadi Rin, artinya bermartabat.**

 **Daisuki Seijuurou-sama! Kyaa pengen Yuu bawa pulang #vlakk**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Yuuna Emiko (Istri Seijuurou Akashi #vlakk)**


End file.
